


Diamonds and Rust

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Green Lantern Sinestro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-rebellion Sinestro
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 青铜时代漫画中塞叔的继任者绿灯侠Katma Tui说过，科鲁加没有亲吻的习俗。





	1. Chapter 1

他不想表现得太生涩，但哈尔不得不承认有些事超出了他的掌控范围。  
他躺在床上，一条腿搭在塞尼斯托肩上，看不见自己下半身的动静，只能靠感觉在脑内补充着画面，对方的一只手正握在自己臀肉上耐心地揉着，配合着另一只手向内探索的节奏，试图缓解肌肉的紧绷。尖修的手指试探性地一点点挤进臀缝间凹陷的小孔，这个部位在之前反复的揉弄之下被揉开了一个小口，但还是很紧，指尖勉强没入一点后就再难进去了，入侵者仍然不放弃地旋转着手指，试图进入得更深，摩擦引起敏感细嫩的肠壁骤然收紧，反射性地排挤着异物，将手指绞得更紧了。  
体内的压力消失了，动作停了一会，握着他臀瓣的手松开了，转而捏住他的下颌，大拇指的指腹擦着他的面颊：“你在害怕吗？”  
他才没害怕。哈尔在心里立刻否定了这个问题，只是一想及他在用身体的某个部位含着自己导师的手指，这件事本身就让他感到有种热流窜上腹部，情不自禁地绷紧了肌肉。他暗自思忖着说不定自己是露易丝·莱恩女士之后第二个跟外星人滚床的地球人呢，算上性别因素的话就是第一个了，应该被允许有一点紧张和羞赧。哈尔叼住那只在他脸颊上划来划去的手指不轻不重地咬了一口，正想反驳时塞尼斯托又开口了：“不对，是紧张？”得到了正确结论，他的语气中带了少许意味不明的满意感，命令道：  
“放松。”  
哈尔从这个词中听到了“这还需要我教”，“这么简单的事都办不好吗”，还有“笨蛋”。  
他深吸一口气催促道：“够了，你就不能――哦操――”  
这次手指蘸了润滑剂麻利地捅了进来，清凉湿滑的触感让哈尔本能地抖了一下，一句话说到一半又改口，他愤愤地控诉道：“你就不能打个招呼吗？”  
体内的手指微微抽出一点，又进去了更多。塞尼斯托一边重复着这样的步骤，一边提起嘴角，伶牙俐齿地揶揄道：“那我下次写篇预演报告，让你背熟了再做？”这么说着，他抽出手指后又往手里倒了更多的润滑剂，这一次在手上捂热了一些后，他从善如流地提醒了哈尔：“我要再加一根手指了。”继而换成两根手指插入，那语气郑重到哈尔忍不住有气无力地顶了一句：“你还想让我说‘遵命’吗？”刚说完这句话，他才意识到自己这种挑三拣四的态度有点讨人厌，塞尼斯托倒是并没介意，莞尔说道：“你会说吗？”他一边在哈尔的腹部落下一吻，一边继续说道：“我还从来没听你说过这句话呢。”  
哈尔在心里暗自嘀咕这算不算塞尼斯托暴露了癖好，好在后者没在这件事上纠缠，正在拓宽着狭窄生涩的甬道的手指慢慢分开，曲起了指节，这让哈尔情不自禁地轻哼出声，然后，手指搅动润滑液发出了黏湿的声音，在他的体内变换着角度，寻找着位置。塞尼斯托突兀的声音响起后，哈尔才意识到对这个过程感到难耐的不是只有自己。“我是不是可以用灯戒探测一下……”塞尼斯托像是自言自语地说道。  
哈尔在脑内模拟了一下这个尴尬的场景后瞪着他：“你当真？我记着灯戒不能用于私人目的。”  
“唔，”塞尼斯托若有所思地看着哈尔，“那按照地球时间计算，你在1小时27分钟前在用灯戒造了个扫地机器人时已经违反了这条敕令。”  
哈尔忍俊不禁：“你要举报我吗？”他发觉在这种情况下笑出来真不是个好主意，稍稍一动，腰部以下就传来难以言喻的酥麻感，肌肉在手指的入侵之下开始软化，有力的指尖精准地击中最脆弱的地方，与此同时，塞尼斯托开口道：“两个回答都是不。”体内涌起的刺激让哈尔已经想不起来两个问题的内容了，只听得见接下来塞尼斯托凑近了一些后的这句话：“况且，”他用微微压低的声音对哈尔说：“我更想要自己来开发你的身体。”  
哈尔觉得不大妙，这才仅仅是两根手指，自己就已经有些意乱情迷了，他舔了舔嘴唇，扭了下腰：“快进来，我准备好了。”  
“不，你没有。”塞尼斯托回答得斩钉截铁，扩张的过程缓慢到了一个折磨人的地步，第三根手指放进来时哈尔有些晕眩，塞尼斯托用那种观察敌情一般的目光审视着哈尔的反应，这让他觉得自己像躺在砧板上的一条鱼，被准备得又软又湿，以迎接即将到来的侵犯。当手指抽出去后，更加坚硬的东西撑开了穴口，徐徐进入。之前涂进去的润滑剂被挤出了一些，顺着臀缝流了下去。哈尔不知道该怎么描述这种感觉，他仰起头大口喘着气，扩张得还算得当，疼痛没有到达不能忍的程度，但是鲜明而无法被忽视，连同被填满的充盈感牵动着全身，被入侵到身体最隐秘的部位多少让他感觉有点耻，他将手背盖在眼前好像这样能缓解难堪一样，他想他居然忘了顺便买个套子，当然这并不是对此刻这亲密无间的形式而不满，也许他是故意忘掉这麻烦事的呢，他想这算不算跨物种性交，想自己一直以来乐于打破各种各样的禁忌，但从来没预测到会以这种方式挑战人类对道德伦理的讨论，他想着自己体内那火热坚硬的物体不断地前进到底什么时候是头，内脏的压力不断地累积起来，他想要自己动一动来加快这个折磨人的进度，但腰部被牢牢钳制住了，脑子里乱乱的整理不出一条完整的思绪，然后，对方的胯部碰触到了他的臀部，当那根东西真正开始动起来，他就什么都没法想了。  
浅浅地试探了几下，确定哈尔能适应后塞尼斯托便加快了进出的速度和幅度。  
那感觉很好，甜美的快感从身体内部扩散开，让哈尔全身都颤抖了起来。他努力仰起头，抱着塞尼斯托的颈部，舌头伸进对方的口腔搅动，后者被动地回应着，明明下身动作麻利大开大合，亲吻的姿态却那么拘谨，哈尔想笑他，却被一个冲击顶得垮下了脸，嘴唇哆嗦了一下，中断了亲吻，塞尼斯托敏锐地察觉到了这个反应，停下来问道：“疼吗？”  
“别问这么没情调的问题……”他抱怨着，听到上方的人发出了一声低笑，改口问他：“舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”哈尔老实地承认道。“别停。”  
诚实的答案得到了奖赏，塞尼斯托捏住他的下颌骨，俯下身来给了他一个甜蜜的吻，舌尖抵着他的齿缝撬开牙齿，柔软的肉块滑入哈尔口中肆意搅动，品尝年轻人特有的清甜味道。他放缓了下身律动的频率，握着哈尔的脚踝将另一只一直勾在自己身侧晃荡的腿搭在肩上。  
科鲁加人修长的身躯压了上来，哈尔的身体几乎被对折，膝盖顶着胸膛，臀部被稳稳抓紧了抬高，脚趾伴随着进出的节奏时不时地绷紧蜷曲，对方的胯部不断撞在紧实的臀肉上发出啪啪的拍打声，连接处溢出滑腻的挤压声。这样的姿势让他难以使力，在这种情况下他尽可能地扭动着腰肢，迎合着塞尼斯托的动作。他叫得很大声，而他的住处隔音效果并不怎么好，哈尔猜想可能整个楼都听得到，大概明天就能迎接邻居奇怪的目光了。身下的床也随着他们的节奏发出凄厉的叫声，他怀疑这件家具要被撞散架了，他着迷地看着那双盯着自己的金色眼睛，自暴自弃地想着干脆快点塌了算了，去买张更禁得起折腾的，或者赖在塞尼斯托身上修好它，他还想再看一次最伟大的绿灯侠露那一手。  
他有种奇怪的感觉：塞尼斯托此刻的行为，比起做爱这件事本身，更像是在强调占有。身体里包裹着的那根东西一下一下地进得很深，深得他的腰发软，双腿都有些酸疼。不仅如此，塞尼斯托还神情认真地在新任绿灯侠的身体上能被制服遮掩住的位置烙下一个又一个吻痕。他没有试图隐藏自己的心思和意图：把这个叛逆的，不服管教的年轻人牢牢钉在自己身下，掌控他的知觉，让他因为自己的动作而颦眉或是发出难耐的呻吟声，一双漂亮的眼睛因快感而失神，容纳自己的下身柔软地被操开，湿热的内壁紧紧吸着自己，臀瓣被撞得通红，布满了他留下的指痕，抓在臀肉上的手指摸向那个被撑开成圆形的穴口，轻轻点了几下后，顺着他们连接的边缘抚摸着那一圈嫩肉，哈尔几乎立刻就明白了这动作是在暗示什么：那个部位已经将他完完全全地吞进去了。那种情色意味和毫不掩饰的侵略性令他颤栗，像是激起了身体里某种从未有过的情感，紧接着体内的性器拔出到只剩顶端卡在入口处，再整根全部顶进去，那几下太重了，哈尔的呻吟声都出了颤音，快感的刺激使他上仰着头喘息着，塞尼斯托吮吻着哈尔露出的颈线，从颈侧到胸口留下了一串绯红的痕迹，他在这具完全向他敞开的身体上探索更多的秘密，圈住下体柱身上下滑动，地球人会发出悦耳的呻吟，手指流连到顶端时刺激小孔，拇指抹开溢出的前液，身下的身躯缩起腰肢，继而传来不甚明显的抵抗，在这个时候重重碾过腺体，那具身体就会颤抖着软下去，屈从于他。哈尔被这种淳熟而富有狩猎性的技巧操得说不出话来，他呜咽着含义不明的字词，很快射在了小腹上。  
高潮强烈得让他意识空白了几秒，当他模糊的视线渐渐清晰过来时，发觉是塞尼斯托正在擦拭他眼角滑落的泪：“感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉……我爱你。”哈尔深呼吸着，笑了起来，他虚软的双腿被放落下来，浅棕色眼中带着柔情和仍未消退的情欲望向对方，唇间呢喃着纯粹的爱意。他如何不爱他？新任的绿灯侠正处在脑中充满正义和理想的年纪，他的现实却频频遭到外界粗鲁的进犯，被这个世界冷酷地围堵入逼仄的困顿之境，只有他的导师一人察觉到他身上的光芒，平息他愤怒的炽焰，带他摆脱灵魂的孤立。  
许多绿灯侠直至殉职都不会有任何交集，考虑到大部分人的任期之短，这似乎也不算是一件坏事，曾经塞尼斯托以为2814扇区的继任者也是那些很快枉送性命的人之一，他错了。在接到前往地球的委托时，他从未想到这个学生会反过来对他产生如此之深的影响，并且那影响还在扩大，他已经无法想象失去哈尔的人生。这样越界的关系在过去更是禁忌，对可以意念造物的人来说，他们之间的爱情却成了无比珍贵的奢侈品。  
塞尼斯托的动作愈加激烈，又深又重地在哈尔体内顶弄着，他确定无疑地清楚自己对这个学生视若珍宝，俯下身埋在哈尔的颈间，嘴唇靠在耳根处，声音中仿佛夹着不可闻的喟叹：“我也爱你。”他牢牢地钳制住了对方的身体，使其无法反抗地接受自己射入深处——哈尔看起来也并没有反抗的意思，只在液体灌入体内时皱了下眉。塞尼斯托抽出来时，精液混着润滑液被从他身体里带了出来，顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，他的表情似乎有点难堪，但很快又释然了。结束之后身上黏湿，塞尼斯托问哈尔要不要去洗澡，见到对方摇头以为是累了，想着让他先休息，自己刚要起身却被拉住了胳膊，哈尔一骨碌爬起来腻到他怀里就不动了。塞尼斯托挑起眉毛，哈尔抢在他之前开口了：“让我靠一会。”  
塞尼斯托权衡了一下，然后发现自己在思考是否要纵容哈尔这得寸进尺的行为的时候，手臂已经自然而然地搂住了他的腰。怀中的青年向上看着他，不老实地一口咬上他的下巴，潮湿的吻慢慢一路向上，攀至唇角时得到了回应，他们再度亲吻起来，舌头缠在一起，红色的修长手指一遍一遍地梳理哈尔凌乱的头发，汗湿的棕发绵软地纠缠着他的手指，坐在他腿间的身体难耐地起伏着，摩擦着他的肌肤，原本平稳下来的呼吸又渐渐粗重起来。  
他的另一只手在下方揉着哈尔的臀肉，触到有些充血红肿的穴口时起了玩心，那里正一张一合地吐着被灌进去的液体，他用指尖戳进这个被他占有、填充的部位，在被紧紧吸住时又撤了出去，带出些许浊液后，又用手指捣回去，反复几次后，哈尔的半个屁股都被弄得湿淋淋的，被逗弄得心烦意乱，哈尔抬头瞪了塞尼斯托一眼，对方却神色如常装作没看见他的示意。哈尔忍无可忍打了一下塞尼斯托的胳膊：“别玩了。”他抓着塞尼斯托的手引向自己前面，向他示意自己被撩拨得再度兴奋起来的阴茎，科鲁加人带茧的手掌迟疑了一下后将之握住，搓揉几下后，被服务的人就舒服得眯起了眼睛，低声请求更多。塞尼斯托让哈尔趴跪在床上，抬高他的腰，再度勃起的性器夹在臀缝中，龟头挤压着穴口的一圈肌肉，还未进入哈尔就像是有些心急地向后蹭了蹭，见此反应，塞尼斯托问道：“快一点？”  
阴茎顶开入口，细腻地推开每一处褶皱，撞入最深处，在上一次性交后已经湿软的肠道被毫无阻碍地一插到底，撞出了哈尔的一声满足的呻吟。  
“不，慢一点吧……”哈尔答案有些出人意料，他趴在枕头上侧过脸，享受着对方绕着自己耳朵曲线的爱抚，呓语般说道，“我们还有很多、很多时间……”


	2. Chapter 2

塞尼斯托醒来时，原本睡在他身侧的哈尔正伏在他身上吻他。  
他记起来地球人管这个叫“早安吻”，这颗落后星球的优势物种似乎总能找到各种亲吻的理由。相较之下，科鲁加人对情感的表达更为内敛平实，这种行为在他们的文化中不存在意义。  
宇宙永远不会知道刹尔·塞尼斯托是第一个学会亲吻的科鲁加人。  
他比平时醒得晚了一些，这不算什么大事，但很罕见，相比他随性的学生，塞尼斯托长久以来保持着军事化的严格作息，即便今天是军团难得的假期也不是他松懈的理由。他首先想要简单地将之归咎于地球人将懒惰传染给了他，随后他又惊觉，自己竟然放松了许久以来在睡梦中仍然保持的警觉，恐怕他被传染的是更严重的病症。  
爱情意味着什么？意味着他们自然地分享了哈尔的床，意味着他们会做出亲昵的举止，意味着他们会做爱，意味着将脆弱之处暴露给对方，意味着他有了个致命的弱点。  
他从没想过再次接纳另一个人进入他的生命中，但它就这样发生了，而他也无法再次对哈尔建立起重重防备。  
那个改变了他的世界的人类此时正吻着他，嘴唇甜美得像涂了蜜一般，阳光作用在地球人白皙的身体上，令那赤裸的皮肤呈现出一种漂亮的金色。哈尔柔软的唇与塞尼斯托相贴，灵巧的舌头撬开了松懈的唇，同时放在他胸前的一只手正在试图解开他睡衣上的一枚枚纽扣。  
塞尼斯托抬起手，不是为了推开哈尔，而是按住了那颗棕色的脑袋，让他们更深地沉浸在那个吻中。  
四片唇分开后，他命令道：“起来，我去准备早餐。”  
“我想吃点别的。”哈尔纹丝不动，向他眨眨眼，俯下身去亲吻他结实的胸膛，“我一直想知道你尝起来是什么味道。你看起来像红酒和苏丹玫瑰，不知道是会比较醇香还是更加酸甜。”早晨哈尔的声音带着点没有完全清醒的慵懒和喑哑，在这种情形之下更添了一分诱惑。塞尼斯托发出了短促的轻哼，像是笑他过于浪漫和戏剧性的幻想：“满意吗？”  
“还没有。”  
哈尔低下头，亲吻一路向下留下了一串水渍，经过结实的腹肌后来到腰际，他拽下塞尼斯托的睡裤，在含住硬起的阴茎前翘着嘴角问道：“科鲁加人也会晨勃吗，还是说，你也想要我了？”  
他没有得到回复，因为接下来的事夺走了塞尼斯托全部的注意力。性器被纳入湿热的口腔中，塞尼斯托的喘息骤然粗重了起来。哈尔一边吮吻着尖端，一边用双手握着柱身上下摩擦，按摩下方的囊袋。在含进去一点后，舌头一圈一圈地快速扫过顶端，引得对方从咬紧的牙齿中泄出了一声呻吟，哈尔抬起眼来，满意地看到塞尼斯托向来从容傲慢的脸上此刻多了些不易察觉的错愕，这更加鼓励了他。他用舌面一下一下地舔舐着性器表面的皮肤，同时努力吞咽着，试图含进去更多，考虑到塞尼斯托超凡的尺寸，这不是件容易的事，他时刻小心着不要被噎住，塞尼斯托的阴茎卡在了喉咙口，哈尔感到有点难受，但一想到是自己在用唇舌掌控他的导师的感官，哈尔就感觉到体内的兴奋宛如电流一般在他的每一处细胞中爆裂。塞尼斯托的手掌附在哈尔的头皮上，指尖不时随着快感的刺激而收紧。  
“哈尔。”他快到了，而他的学生还在毫无自觉地吸吮着，他有些着急地又叫了一声：“乔丹。”  
哈尔·乔丹纹丝不动，像是没听懂他在命令什么。他或许可以拽着哈尔的头发将那颗脑袋拉开，然而那张狭窄而又湿润的嘴舒服得让他本能地想要进入得更深，哈尔细密的睫毛在阳光下呈现出一种亚麻色，掩着榛色的虹膜，刚刚吻过自己的嘴唇间包裹着一根不断进出的红色阴茎，这情景让他看得有些着迷，沉浸在快感之中他情不自禁加重了手上的力道，控制对方吞吐的节奏。哈尔的嘴里被塞得满满的，来不及吞咽的口水随着抽插的动作被翻搅着浸湿了下巴，当塞尼斯托射出来时，大量的粘稠液体直接进入了哈尔的喉咙里，他将阴茎吐出来后，粘稠的乳白色液体就从唇角溢了出来。  
一部分精液顺着喉管流了下去，哈尔忍不住咳嗽了几声，汗湿的棕发被塞尼斯托刚刚失控的行为抓得凌乱不堪，脸颊和眼睛都泛着潮红，就像要哭了一样。  
塞尼斯托居然难得地愣了几秒。  
哈尔屈起指节擦拭了下唇边的精液，然后像是意犹未尽一般认真地舔干净手指，他故意看着塞尼斯托，经过反复撞击的喉咙发出的声音有些沙哑：“满意了。”  
下一秒，他被塞尼斯托翻身压在了下面。  
飞行员修长有力的小腿顺势缠上了塞尼斯托精瘦结实的腰，双臂搂着他的脖颈，轻笑着：“来吧，我想要你……”已经勃起的性器抵在塞尼斯托的身上，不安分地磨蹭着。塞尼斯托的手掌贴着他裸露的臀部皮肤，向下滑到了臀缝间，手指推开穴口进入哈尔体内，他气势汹汹地问道：“你从哪学会的这种事。”  
“反正不是从你那，我伟大的导师。”哈尔眯着眼睛，勾起一侧的嘴角朝塞尼斯托笑，他还不知道自己的行为一直在挑衅对方的控制欲——也许他知道，但觉得这样很有趣。然而很快他就遭到了科鲁加人的报复，两根手指在他的肠道里翻搅，让他越来越难以维持游刃有余的笑容。塞尼斯托找准了前列腺的位置重重按了一下，地球人那张被摩擦得有些红肿的唇里吐出了几声呻吟，不大情愿地喘息着说道：  
“我第一次干这个，行了吧。”  
塞尼斯托挑了下眉毛，似乎还没有满意，埋在哈尔体内的两指撑开肉壁，又放入了更多的手指进来。后穴逐渐被扩张得松软，在手指撤出后微微颤抖着，似乎期待着吞入更大的东西。塞尼斯托将性器对准哈尔的穴口后没有直接一插到底，而是精确地顶在了前列腺的位置，随后抽送的幅度很小，更像是围绕着那小小的腺体碾磨，没几下哈尔性器前端的小孔里就涌出了透明的前液，身体随着塞尼斯托的动作哆嗦起来。哈尔咬着嘴唇呜咽了一声，他想让身体里那个东西插得再深一点，再用力一点，他收紧双腿意图将自己的下身拉近塞尼斯托，然而屁股被对方牢牢握在手中揉捏着动弹不得。另一只红色的手转而玩弄起了哈尔胸前小巧的乳头，指尖夹住再反复地搓揉，让它变得红肿充血，继而是拉扯和咬噬，被压在下面的那具身体难耐地扭动起来，包裹着他的甬道也绞紧了。  
“嗯嗯……有女孩给我做过这个，我只是模仿……”哈尔声音停顿了一下，有些恼火地问：“你在审问我的性史吗？”  
塞尼斯托不置可否，突然加快了抽送的速度，猝不及防的冲击让哈尔发出了一声惊叫，接着就是毫不掩饰的忘情呻吟，他断断续续地小声咒骂道：“该死的控制狂……” 塞尼斯托每一次都撤出到仅有顶端留在体内的程度，然后整根插入，他的身体被一次次撞向床头，再被拖回来继续承受下一轮的入侵，体内脆弱的敏感点被反复激烈地撞击，哈尔的眼神开始涣散了，情欲的泪水顺着绯红色的眼角淌进鬓角。他快要高潮了，前面硬得难受，得不到抚慰的性器可怜兮兮地滴着水，但当他将手伸到下身时却被无情地拦路截住，塞尼斯托抓着他的双手按在了头顶。他想要挣脱开束缚，但濒临高潮的快感让他浑身发软，他颤栗着说不出一句完整的话：  
“刹尔，我要……啊……我要……”  
我要死了，哈尔浑浑噩噩地胡思乱想着，被塞尼斯托的阴茎杀死。塞尼斯托用他的老二杀了一个绿灯侠，这大概会成为二人人生履历中最精彩的一笔。不知道他以这么愚蠢的死法挂了之后军团还会不会好心在纪念厅用他的尸体打一个雕像，他的同事和后辈们会前来瞻仰最差劲的绿灯侠，然后塞尼斯托呢……  
想到这里他迷茫的双眼恢复了一点焦距，映入眼中的首先是那双醒目的金色眼眸，塞尼斯托，这个罪魁祸首此刻正在占有他，不断将他逼到绝境，失去身体控制权产生的恐慌感令地球人在双手终于被放开时本能地攀住了面前的身躯，像在湍流中抓紧唯一的救命稻草。他完全靠后穴的刺激射了出来，精液从颤抖着的阴茎里流淌出来，他甚至都不知道自己的身体可以做到这一点，高潮持续的时间比以往要长很多，快感顺着脊柱直冲脑髓，他的身体紧绷着，塞尼斯托还在深深地顶弄着他敏感的内部，享受此时他身体绝妙的紧致和柔顺，直到他被射进去的精液灌满。  
当他意识到自己是哈尔·乔丹这个人类，而非融化在热巧克力里的一团柔软甜糯的棉花糖时，他发现自己正躺在塞尼斯托怀里，对方给他倒了杯水，哈尔懒洋洋地说：“你喂我啊。”  
“不要。”塞尼斯托干脆地拒绝了，“你刚刚吃了精液。”  
“是你的精液啊，”哈尔愤愤地说，“我都没嫌弃你。”  
他气鼓鼓地接过来抱着杯子喝水，没有留意到塞尼斯托的嘴角微微上挑了一点。  
塞尼斯托突然说道：“我审问人时可不是这样的。”  
哈尔想了一会才明白他在说什么，他皱了皱鼻子：“我以为你会喜欢。”  
“嗯，我是喜欢——除掉你在我的床上提别的女人那部分。”  
“是我的床！——而且你是这么表达喜欢的？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
哈尔回忆了一下，被操射这件事多少让他有点羞耻和不甘，但高潮时绵长而又尖锐的快感则是甜蜜的部分，而且他信任塞尼斯托，愿意把一切交给他，和他一起探索陌生的体验：“好吧，喜欢。”  
随后他又吃吃地笑起来：“我想我就是喜欢你干我。”  
塞尼斯托出尔反尔，低头点了下哈尔水红的嘴唇，哈尔的口腔里有种特殊的味道，是他的味道。在这个吻的纵容之下哈尔继续说道：“我还想跟你在宇宙的所有角落用各种姿势做爱。”  
塞尼斯托脸上的表情没什么变化，但眼中出现了笑意：“随便你。”  
“在守护者面前呢？”哈尔故意问道。  
“好啊，把那群蓝色的矮子气得跳脚，然后我们会成为第一对因为在议事厅做爱被开除的绿灯侠载进欧阿之书里。”  
塞尼斯托说这番话时仍然是那种平淡的语气，仿佛那不是什么大逆不道的话，只是一段十分理所当然的陈述。哈尔乐不可支，爬起来趴到他脸边响亮地亲了一口：“我怎么这么爱你。”


	3. 番外1：科鲁加人不会亲吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青铜时代漫画中塞叔的继任者绿灯侠Katma Tui说过，科鲁加没有亲吻的习俗。

哈尔第一次吻上科鲁加人瘦削的脸颊是在一次训练时，当他完美地完成了塞尼斯托苛刻的要求后，他的导师给了他一句难得的赞赏，连那张总是紧绷着的脸上冷峻的线条都柔和了一些，新任的年轻灯侠为了补偿身高差飘浮得更高了一些，两片嘴唇与脸颊接触仅有一瞬，宛如蜻蜓点水，塞尼斯托的身体却在一瞬间轻微地缩了一下。  
他退后了一步，捂着哈尔嘴唇接触过的那侧脸颊，狐疑地看着他：“乔丹，你这是做什么。”  
“我……”  
显然他雀跃之际做出这个举动并没有想太多，尴尬的同时，哈尔也有点泄气，之前的快乐因塞尼斯托这样的反应冷了下来，他在脑海中组织着解释的语言，在想出来之前塞尼斯托已经咨询了灯戒，无感情的机械音随之流出：“亲吻：地球人的习俗，用嘴唇接触其他人或物体，用来表达亲热喜爱。”  
好吧，哈尔觉得更尴尬了。  
塞尼斯托皱起了眉——他总是在皱眉——低喃道：“没有意义、不卫生的……”  
“你嫌弃我的口水吗？”哈尔脱口而出。  
塞尼斯托有点想说“是”，但看着目光灼灼地盯着自己的棕发年轻人，他还是把这个字咽了回去，他简短地解释道：“科鲁加没有这种习俗。”  
“噢。”哈尔的表情放松了一些，如果这段对话发生的前提不是现在这样的话，他可能这时候已经笑出来了，他有些好奇地问道：“那你们怎么表达同样的感情？”  
“我们，就这样看着对方……呃。”塞尼斯托放弃了，他的族人尚武，长久以来的苦难和祸患将他们的性情打磨得坚忍沉郁，在罗曼蒂克方面着实造诣不高，他换了个话题：“再多给我讲一些，这个……亲吻。”  
“你可以继续问灯戒。”哈尔耸了耸肩。  
“再多给我讲一些。”塞尼斯托坚持道，他没有用那种一贯的命令式口吻，而是加入了一些恳切的语气，这打动了哈尔。  
“唔……”他短暂地思考了一下，“亲吻能够给人们带来身体和情感上的亲近感，当你亲吻别人时是表示你的喜爱，除了吻脸颊之外，恋人们之间还会亲吻嘴唇……弗洛伊德说亲吻能带来口腔的快感。还有人说让人感到与伴侣的灵魂结合……”哈尔突然停了下来，他不惮于向自己的恋人讲各种情话，但这么一本正经地对人类的亲密行为进行学术分析让他感觉有些窘迫：“我不知道……还是算了。”  
塞尼斯托看着他，表情没什么变化，像是在思考着什么。随后朝他走近了一些，低下头，用嘴唇碰了碰哈尔的唇。  
“像这样吗？”  
——他在试图去理解自己，尝试着模仿他，愿意接受自己母星的文化。  
塞尼斯托细薄的嘴唇总是抿着，一副难以亲近的样子，却又令哈尔产生渴望，他设想过塞尼斯托的嘴唇会不会和苦艾一样冰冷苦涩，但那一瞬的接触太短暂，他还没有仔细品味就已经失去了触感。哈尔不禁笑了出来：“你的吻技烂透了。”  
他进一步蛊惑道：“我可以示范给你。”  
得到了塞尼斯托的首肯后，哈尔发出了他教学的第一个指令：“你得靠近点，亲近感，还记得吗？”  
塞尼斯托笔直地向他迈了一步，几乎撞上了他的身体，尽管这正是亲吻应有的距离，但哈尔却因这产生了压迫感：一个面无表情的瘦高男人正贴着他的身体目不转睛地盯着自己。角色调转也让他有点不适应，永远都是塞尼斯托告诉他该如何做，该做些什么，他选择与之抗争或是遵守。但他同时也是喜悦的，他听许多同事说过，塞尼斯托不与人亲近，他此刻的举动自然证实了自己在对方心中的特殊地位。  
他使用对方交出的主动权，抓住塞尼斯托抱着的手臂放了下来——那两条胳膊横在他们的身体之间非常碍事，然后他向前倾身，仰起头，闭上眼，吻上了塞尼斯托抿紧的嘴唇。塞尼斯托的嘴唇触感干燥，却出乎意料地柔软温暖。  
天啊，他想，他在教塞尼斯托接吻。  
他抚摸着塞尼斯托的尖耳朵，向上摸到丝滑的黑发。塞尼斯托微微晃了一下脑袋，中断了亲吻，但没有避开哈尔的触摸，他问道：“这些动作……也是必须的？”  
“是。不。”哈尔点了点头后又摇了摇头，“亲吻是很随性的事情，我觉得必须要抚摸你就遵从了自己的意志。”他接着问道：“感觉怎么样？”  
塞尼斯托思考了下：“湿，热。”他诚实地描述了他的感受，随后又补充了一句，“有点蠢。”  
“就是这样？”  
塞尼斯托慢吞吞地吐出了一句话：“目前为止还不坏。”  
哈尔几乎要笑出声了：“你知道这意味着什么吗？”没有等塞尼斯托回答，他径自说道：“我拥有了你的初吻。”  
塞尼斯托其实并不知道这个“初吻”有什么意义，但看着哈尔高兴的样子他也随意地应了一声。哈尔搂住自己导师的脖子，调整着他们的姿势。他含住塞尼斯托的一片嘴唇吮吸着，诱哄道：“放松。”然后舔了舔被濡湿的唇瓣，轻声说道：“张开嘴……”  
他用舌头舔过齿列，科鲁加人的牙齿十分尖锐，在碰到牙冠时会有微微的刺痛感，哈尔的舌头巧妙地游走在塞尼斯托的舌侧，像是引诱和挑逗，当后者试图捕捉时又灵活地避开。他们贴在一起的身体也在互相摩擦着，享受这让人迷醉的温情时刻。  
塞尼斯托逐渐从被动地接受转为索求，亲吻的力度变得强硬，他开始像咬着水果一般回吻，塞尼斯托的舌头非常灵活，触感相较地球人更粗糙，让哈尔不禁联想到某种猫科动物，他舔过地球人嘴唇与粘膜交界处的那一条线，再进入滑腻的口腔内，一阵阵酥麻的舒服感从每一处塞尼斯托碰过的位置传来，两条舌头纠缠在一起时甚至让哈尔产生了触电的错觉，他情不自禁地呻吟起来。  
塞尼斯托学得很快。可以说太快了。能在这么快的时间内反客为主，而哈尔自认是亲吻高手。他甚至有些怀疑塞尼斯托之前所说的科鲁加不存在这种习俗是说谎。但不是，塞尼斯托从不骗他。  
他们亲吻的节奏从缓慢温柔到强烈急促，哈尔无法判断他们吻了多久，像是吻了几个小时，又像是刚刚开始，他的心脏怦怦直跳，呼吸急促，手脚发软，晕眩占据了大脑，他的膝盖渐渐失去支撑的力量，塞尼斯托坚实有力的手臂环在他的腰上——他甚至都想不起来塞尼斯托是什么时候搂住了他的腰。  
哈尔眯着眼看着面前的人，太近了，他从来没在这么近的距离下观察过对方，金色的眼睛像太阳那般灼人，他能从对方的虹膜中看到自己的倒影，头发凌乱，面色潮红，眼神恍惚。然后他更深地沉溺进去，渐渐看不清自己了。  
在那个吻结束之后，哈尔的大脑依然空白了许久。  
回过神后，他擦了擦湿润的嘴角，塞尼斯托正打量着他，样子透露出了些许得意：“我想我学会了。”  
宇宙永远不会知道，他，塞尼斯托，是历史上第一个学会亲吻的科鲁加人。  
“那你喜欢吗？”随着哈尔这样发问，刚刚亲吻过他的唇形竟然了勾出了难得的弧度：“看来，地球上也有不错的东西。”  
地球人的双眸为这句话明亮了起来，他按捺不住内心的欣喜，试探着问道：“你想要再试一次吗？”  
整个宇宙离他远去，那种美妙的颤栗和兴奋再度淹没了他。


End file.
